1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to contextual searching, and more particularly to generating a contextual search query to retrieve product information and offers that are customized for an end user based on data collected from a mobile computing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently many businesses provide search tools to enable a potential customer to query a database (e.g., searchable electronic catalog) and retrieve information from the database about products and services they offer. However, conventional search tools that are utilized to generate a query may retrieve information about products and services that are irrelevant to the potential customer's interests and needs. As a result, the potential customer may become frustrated and look elsewhere for products and services, which can result in a missed revenue opportunity. Moreover, if many potential customers submit queries that retrieve information about a product and/or service, this may be an indication that there is a rise in demand for the product and/or service that requires an adjustment to inventory levels in order to anticipate the demand. Accordingly, to avoid missing revenue opportunities and to be adequately prepared for a rise in demand in regard to their products and services, businesses are continuously looking for ways to provide information that is relevant to the potential customer's interests and needs while also managing inventory levels.